rumblerobotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Musleblast the Rumble Robots Master
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rumble Robots Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Did you happen to see the pages I've created, specifically the DIY Cards page? If you can, please help out and upload some card scans that you might have! If you have any questions on anything else, please feel free to ask. TheWonderKat 23:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem! BTW, if you only have a Gold Series version of a specific card, would you mind uploading what's on the picture side? Also, I happened to make a admin request page, though I probably should have asked you here. TheWonderKat 00:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) So am I an administrator now? What exactly happens when you're an admin? I happen to have all 3 kinds of cards, most of them being Invasion ones. I'll see if I can scan them. TheWonderKat 02:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am new here, discoved this web site the other day, but alway injoyed rumble robots. I will add what I can when I can. Wait, you made me an admin? I don't see the "admin" thing on my page. To make me an admin, just go to my Contributions tab, click on "user rights management", and then click "Administrator". It'd be a good idea to make me a bureaucrat, they can make other users admins and stuff. The WonderKat (Talk) 20:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) When making someone a bureaucrat, you ''must ''select Administrator, too. No, wait, I've got it. The WonderKat (Talk) 19:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply I am kinda busy too as I am helping out 4-5 other wiki and now I am doing a night class program on the days (Tuesday and Thursday) I would have free time to edit and organizing articles. But I will be still around (as I recently found more Rumble Robots cards buried in my TY beanie babies collection). Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 03:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey How ya doin'? Been busy over at another wiki 'n' stuff. Apparently some bad stuff's been going on over there. Kind of confusing really. The WonderKat (Talk) 02:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 'ello You may have noticed the "ADMIN", "CHAT MODERATOR", and "FOUNDER" text has been changed. Figured out they could be changed the other day; figured I'd do it here too. One question though: Should "admin" be "Rumble Robots Master", and "founder" being "king", or should I just leave it as it is right now? The WonderKat (Talk) 23:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC)